


Night Time

by reraimu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tavros, Fingering, Humanstuck, Orgasm, PWP, pudgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is good with his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is just porn.  
> that is all.  
> for my indulgence.  
> hope you enjoy too.
> 
> also tavros' legs work in this.

He smells like he usually does—a saccharine odor of weed, Hawaiian Aloha Febreze, and more weed. It’s something you’ve familiarized yourself with by now, but this time it’s that much more stifling. His chest is nearly pasted to your back, his body enveloping you. His frame is warm and reassuring and you close your eyes when you feel his breath fan across the nape of your neck. His shaggy black hair brushes against the side of your face and you wriggle your nose once or twice, a little unnerved at the feeling.

You shouldn’t be doing this, not right here, not right now, not inside your bedroom at one o’clock in the morning with your father sleeping just down the hallway. There’s danger in the air, the thrill of getting caught when the both of you are at your most vulnerable. You sneak a quick glimpse at the wooden cross hanging over your bed and quickly look away. You and Gamzee are huddled in the corner with your backs facing the door, postures hunched and sneaky and wary, while his index finger rubs repeatedly at your clit. Of course it felt dangerous, but it also feels…words can’t describe what you’re feeling.

“Nn,” you keen, your fingers curling into the fabric of his jeans. You can feel him lazily chuckle behind you, vibrations trebling down your spine.

“Okay, chicita?” he breathes into your ear, and his voice is low and throaty and guttural and you can’t suppress the exhale of breath that escapes you. His fingers are long and dexterous as they work between your legs. They’re also very slick, you realize with just a bit of humility. His digits are calloused and a little rough, but he’s warm and gentle and he’s never once hurt you. Each press against your clit has you gasping, and you can hear him growl behind you, his free hand slowly trailing up along your pudgy stomach to massage your heavy breasts. You press back into him, spreading your legs wider, your hand absentmindedly rising to rub at his neck. He presses a kiss your wrist and you let out a small laugh.

You’re about to protest when his fingers suddenly stop their sinful ministrations, but then you can feel his fingers, moist and slick, slip through the patch of pubic hair there, digits teasing the folds of your lips and never quite slipping inside like you want them to. He does that for a bit, teasing you, mouth latching to your neck and his other hand kneading your breast. You practically whimper when his fingers finally slip inside.

“Gamzee,” you whisper, breathing through your nose when his fingers start massaging the tender flesh inside, your thighs quaking as you struggle to hold yourself together. When his fingers crook inside you just so, you let out a gasp and instinctively close your legs. He’s there to pry them back open, smiling against your neck, and you start to lose yourself again. You think about nothing and everything at the same time: his breath on your neck, the warmth of his torso, his arousal hot and firm against your backside. Everything is so slick and warm and there’s a pleasant burning sensation pooling at the bottom of your stomach.

His fingers pick up a slow thrusting motion, pushing in slowly and drawing back out until only the tips of his fingers remain. You begin to buck your hips when he pushes them back inside, eager to keep them there, but he slips them out again. You grunt in frustration, he chuckles behind you, and the pace starts to pick up. He thrusts his fingers faster and faster, and by now your start to feel little waves of pleasure slowly rushing over you until you find yourself tensing up, a silent scream on your lips and your fingers digging into the coverlet beneath you. His fingers still as your orgasm washes over you, fading away into short little bursts of pleasure until it’s gone altogether. They’re still inside you long after you slump against him. You’re oversensitive and it hurts a little when he slowly slips them out, fingers giving one last fleeting stroke.

“That was really, good,” you drawl, your voice a little strained and sluggish. You feel slow, your mind feels slow, and you don’t even react when Gamzee hunches over you and tugs at your panties, which are still bunched around your ankles. You lift yourself when he slides them up your legs and over your thighs until they’re in their rightful place. He pats the space between your legs, as if he can’t bear to part with it. Your shorts are on the floor somewhere, but you don’t really care and neither does Gamzee.  

“Can you, maybe, tuck me in?” you ask him sheepishly. He only smiles at you, a big dopey, lazy smile, and wraps his arms around your torso, resting his chin on the top of your head. You don’t even flinch when he pulls you down, both of you landing on the mattress on your sides. He’s spooning you and it feels entirely too wonderful. Your legs are bare, you feel immensely sated, and when you tell him that you want to return the favor, he merely shakes his head and tells you to sleep.

So you do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes. wrote this real quick and will correct shit later.


End file.
